finding my fary tale
by Nataly twilight lover
Summary: "Look where are you going!"You also bumped into me so don't say anything"I say looking up and meting the most beautiful blue/silver eye I had ever seen.My life changed when i met Matt Voltui the wost arrogant womanizer to cross the earth but i love him


Chapter 1 New start

The first day in the new university don't get me wrong I mean I love the freedom , the opportunity to be in a new country , but I will miss my family , friends ,school, Monterrey N.L ,my house , ect

Okay let me introduce me first I am Fadia Luna Zarzar I am 18 years old. You could say I am a rare mixture my dad is Mexican with Italian decadence and my mom is Arabian born there. I have long wavy light brunette hair with gold in it light brown eyes nice skin color or so I been told, great body tanks to box and ballet everybody say I am gorgeous ,but I think I am just pretty ,I have the looks of my mother's side (thank god) because she was gouges when she was young she had a lot of guys after her . I love fashion you could say I always dress with fashion I wear heels every time I can I not much of a sneakers person. I live in México, Nuevo León to be exact in the wealthy area San Pedro , attending to the best private catholic school only girls I know it sounds lame but believe me when I tell you will never have as much fun as I have had there I know what are you thinking how can you have fun with only girls well let me tell you:

Of all the investigate the family before letting them be in the school so you don't have to worry about being with bad people.

you know all the generation there are like 84 girls at least at the generation

the system is different from public school there are 3 classroom per generation A,D &C

and you are stuck with the girls all the year in the same classroom , but you don't worry about that because you have know the girls all your life, you have the same schedule all the year each day different and so all your classmates . the teacher come to you unless you have to do to the lab, cooking class, dance class, P.E, computer ,art etc.

you can tell all the stupidities you want nobody tells you anything because they also do It, you can act childish like one time me and my friend started telling the new quiet girl to stop shouting at us and started getting irritated , but the funniest of all was when I had a teacher and we used to bother her .

Okay enough about school let go back to the story.

I was entering to my first In the NYU it was my dream coming here since my father had studied here I am felling nervous everybody is staring I am wearing a cute skirt with abstract drawings in red and thins lines in white a just abode my knees a pair of white pumps as a plain white shirt inside the skirt with a black belt.

I just hope I make friends in México I had like a 100 friends you could say I am a friendly people and I will make the first move but, sometimes I am really shy but you could say that sometimes I am what in México we call "sangrona" it means that we don´t talk to people we don't know or we don't like and you make faces to people or make them fell bad , but the god side of it is that is normal with the people I relate but I am trying to change , but is really difficult when you have always be with people that are the same as you meaning financially, religious and think more or less the same , BUT I am trying .

OK BACK TO THE STORY

I am entering in the classroom and I am looking for a seat when I found one beside a girl that looks friendly. She has red hair and Green eyes she was pretty I wanted to have a friend so I broke the silence .

"Hey, I am Fadia "

"oh, hey I am Taylor nice meeting you"

And then I did something that will probably look weird I gave her a kiss in the cheek but he that they way you say hi to someone ( blame the friendly people of México )

She looked at me shocked and asked

"What did you just do ?"

"Oh God I am so sorry is just that the way you say Hi in Mexico I am so sorry"

And then she starts laughing ,good because I was afraid.

"No don't worry it just that is was wired but its nothing, so you are from México?"

"Yes I m from there and you where are you from?"

"Oh I am from here actually"

"Wow that must be great "

We continued to talk because the teacher let us talk there were like 30 min left of class when suddenly a very looking guy enters the classroom . he was totally gorgeous every girl in class was staring at him but then our eyes connected and he stated to gaze at me like I was what he has been looking for id don't know just that it was REALLY weird so I felt uncomfortable and looked down when suddenly Taylor started whispering in mu ear

"He is Matt Voulturi he is gorgeous obviously but he is a womanizer and doesn't give a dam about nothing "

I looked up and he was sill washing I mean I am used to being watched but the way he looked at me was freaking me out so I made one of my " sangronadas" and stare back at him but it was more like the you-are- watching -me –and- I –want- you -to -stop look

Suddenly the teacher started taking to him and he drop his gaze (tank god)

Before I knew it the class was over so I gather my books and then looked for Taylor to asker her how to find the next classroom we were walking when I bumped into someone I was in the floor when someone shouted

"Look where are you going! "

"You also bumped into me so you can't say anything" I say looking up and meting the most beautiful blue/silver eye I had ever seen

I didn't know what was happening I mean they were just eyes, right?

I look beside me and Taylor was looking at me like I did something I have never done

I just gather my things take Taylor hands and keep walking into the halls

"What did you just did ?"

"I umm bumped into someone " I told her confused

"I can't believe you just did that never ever has answer back to him "

" Oh that well he deserve it come or we ate going to be late "

Some classes later , and some new friends later I was walking with Taylor to the cafeteria I sat in a table with people and then Taylor introduce me to them .

"Fadia this is John, Lauren, Mary, Justin, Chris, Samantha, EJ , and Vicky"

"Hey nice meting you "

And then I gave a kiss in the cheek to every one and they stare at me but the Tayor explained that it was a tradition from were I come and they laugh

Then the hole cafeteria became silent as Matt and other group of gorgeous people enter trough the others had the eyes golden, they sat in the table nearer to us . He was watching my every move it was uncomfortable until John asked

"So Fadia do you have a boyfriend " I could hear the flitness in his voice but I decide to ignore it

"No actually I have never had a boyfriend"

The very body looked socked and they had they mouth hanging open

"What!"

"Relax Taylor is just that I mean I didn't see the case I mean you have a boyfriend to know who you want to marry and I didn't wanted to marry anybody , BUT I have been in dates is not like I am socially retarded it was just I didn't wanted to have to be tied to some I preferred having friends . but why are you so astonished?"

"well I mean you are really pretty so it is hard to imagine you never having a girlfriend" said Justin

I can swear I heard a growl I look to were the sound had came from and sawn Matt giving Justin the death glare but I ignore him and turn to Justin

"Tank that was very sweet of you"

Then we continued to chat went suddenly the bell rang and I had to get going that was like until the end of the day I have to do to the office to find ho my roommate will be and I couldn't believe what my eyes saw


End file.
